


un delito que yo quiero cometer

by Anonymous



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marc might be older but Alex was the intelligent one.Imagina que pensaría la prensa si fuéramos atrapados, Marc, no seas tan estupido--even he had limits, and Marc took great pleasure in pushing them.-Alex has been signed as Marc's teammate for next year.
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	un delito que yo quiero cometer

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue, even internal, is Spanish! Don't worry if you don't speak it though, if you just copy and paste it into Google Translate (Spanish to English) then you'll get the idea.
> 
> Title from Criminal by Natti Natasha.  
Read the tags before you start complaining!

Giddy happiness courses through the blood in his veins. The same blood he shares with his new teammate. The same blood he'd smeared over his lips when they made the pact, _juntos para siempre._

Alex had eventually given in to Marc's definition of _juntos, _which pushed the boundaries of brotherly love. He loved the way Alex tried to reason, tried to say _paremos esto,_ and then when Marc tilted his head and put his tongue cheekily between his teeth, raising his eyebrows in expectation, Alex would huff and kiss him. 

Marc might be older but Alex was the intelligent one. _Imagina que pensaría la prensa si fuéramos atrapados,__ Marc, no seas tan estupido-_

-even he had limits, and Marc took great pleasure in pushing them. 

He's never been happier. He loves, he loves everything, everyone, his brother, his life.

"Alex, tesoro, dame un beso," he whispers, grinning crookedly, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder. "¿Que te preocupa, hermano?" he asks when Alex is unresponsive, wearing the expression of a man deep in thought. 

"Nada, olvídalo," the younger sibling dismisses him. He looks at Marc then. Something like yearning is carved in the granite of his eyes. 

"Pero no quiero olvidar," Marc tells him, gentle but insistent. 

Alex looks away; pained. Somehow they always come back to this moment, frozen in time; poised to make the leap, but never truly crossing that line. 

Marc's had enough. This has been going on since Alex walked in on him with a hand round his dick, like, ten years ago. Even now, he blushed as prettily. 

"Te quiero," he says. He turns them around and arranges Alex's hands to rest on his hips, and he cradles Alex's face in his. "Te quiero tanto, hermano. Juntos para siempre."

"Y a ti también," Alex murmurs. Even when he's mad, he's never been able to deny it.

Every time Alex reminds Marc that they're brothers, it just turns him on even more. It makes him possessive. _Sí, somos hermanos. Tenemos la misma sangre. Soy tuyo, y eres mío._

_Alex_ doesn't feel like that; he hates the fact that he feels like this towards his own blood. But it doesn't stop him crawling into Marc's bed and dragging his older brother to lay on top of him, legs wrapped around his waist, a position that echoes passionate lovers. 

"Venga," Marc prompts. "Dime que pasa." 

His younger brother sighs deeply. "Lo siento. Me preocupa. No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros nunca." 

Marc's hand slides into gripping the hair at the nape of Alex's neck, who doesn't even wince. 

"Para siempre, Alex. Siempre serás mi hermano, siempre te querré. ¿Me entiendes?"

Alex swallows. "Sí."

"Te pregunto de nuevo," Marc says mischievously, smiling now. "Bésame." 

Alex pulls Marc closer by his hips and brushes their lips together, sweet and chaste. 

It's no longer newsworthy, but for anyone watching it must be pornographically good. Alex hates this. He's said before._ Sentirme como esto, por mi propio hermano, es tan malo. _Yet he'll never deny what they have goes deeper than blood, deeper than riding, deeper than friendship or romance. He would do anything for Marc, but he doesn't have to fear it. Marc just wants a proper kiss now and then.

Marc makes Alex part his lips for him, so he's able to feel the wet slide of his brother's tongue against his. He can taste the sangría and he chases it, kissing deeper and dirtier. He savors the way Alex's fingers dig into his hips, the way he inhales nervously and sharply when Marc draws his bottom lip between his teeth.

Always, he is scared to go too far. Marc has long since redrawn the lines in the sand as to what 'too far' really is.

"Basta," Alex says hoarsely against his mouth. They stand, wrapped up in each other's warmth and presence, breathing shallowly against each other's lips. 

"Es un sueño hecho realidad," Marc tells him. They dreamed about this as kids, the Márquez brothers against the world.

"Ya lo sé," Alex smiles. "Te quiero también, Marc. Es un honor." 


End file.
